Caught
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Atsushi only wanted to visit his boyfriend at work... (This summary sucks but I promise it's full of utterly ridiculous moments)


Caught

Hello! So, I've read a few fics where Dazai and Chuuya do a terrible job of hiding their relationship from the ADA/Mafia so I wanted to explore Akutagawa and Atsushi's attempt at hiding it.

In my mind this is set after they've been dating about a year (assuming there was a hell of a lot of denial/ I hate you, but you look so pretty tonight before they actually started dating tidy) and I have a headcanon that all Mafia members have their own bedrooms (even though they all probably have at least 3-4 apartment/houses) as well as offices at the headquarters.

As per usual this is set after season 3 in my happy land where everything's quietish and the ADA/Mafia get along to a certain extent (at some point I will catch up with the manga and ruin my make believe land lol)

Atsushi had snuck in the Mafia headquarters, using a map Kyouka had drawn for him. The look on Akutagawa's face when he strolled into his office was priceless. Akutagawa hastily threw a blanket over the settee, he was always cold so made sure his office was cosy, before greeting Atsushi with a kiss, running his hands down the weretigers body.

"Well this is a surprise," he grinned

"A nice surprise I hope?"

"Always"

They continued kissing, Atsushi pushing Akutagawa back until his knees hit the settee. The desk was always too messy to fuck on. There was a slight metallic jingle as they landed, Atsushi straddling Akutagawa

"What was that?" Atsushi asked

"Nothing," Akutagawa blushed, "just some…" his voice trailed off as Atsushi reached behind him and grabbed the items

"…belts." Akutagawa finished.

Atsushi dangled the items in front of them.

"I don't think either of us are skinny enough to use these as belts, Ryu.."

He had bought quite a selection of collars,

"I umm, was hoping you'd wear one for me sometime? Please?" Akutagawas voice was quiet, they were quite open with exploring things in the bedroom but it was unusual for Akutagawa to take such initiative.

"Let's have a look at your selection, shall we?"

He held out a black faux leather collar with spikes,

"No, but maybe for you? I'll put this in the maybe pile"

Next up was a pleated silk lilac collar, complete with bow fastening

"Possibly"

A baby pink collar with lace accents was quickly put in the no pile, much to Akutagawa's disappointment. The final collar was teal with silver trim, delicate chains dangling in semicircles, closed with a buckle.

"Hmm it's between the lilac and the teal one" he grinned at Akutagawa,

"Shall I put them on you? See how beautiful you look as my pet?"

Atsushi shivered at the suggestion,

"Yes"

"Go over to the mirror, I have something else I want to add"

"Oh?"

Akutagawa pulled a box out from behind the settee removing the items, as Atsushi made his way to the mirror, he had found it strange at first but had been thankful when he had to look presentable when he had to return to the ADA after a particularly good fuck.

Akutagawa wrapped his arms around Atsushi spinning him to kiss before showing him the items.

"No, you are not using on of those on me!"

He eyed the leashes warily, the silk handle and chain, he didn't like the idea of being restrained, especially with Rashomon strengthening it.

"Why not? You at my beck and call would be perfect" Akutagawa's voice dripped with lust.

"No" a slight growl to his voice, warning Akutagawa not to push it further.

"Will you still try the collars on?" he sounded a tad dejected, picking up the two collars Atsushi had liked

Atsushi kissed him, a knock on the door drowned out his reply

"Akutagawa? Are you okay? Can we come in? We need to plan out this joint mission" Chuuya's voice rang out.

Atsushi and Akutagawa froze.

"Hide!" a whisper

"Where?" Atsushi squeaked, panic setting in

"Akutagawa-kun?" Dazai called out.

"Fuck, I forgot Dazai-san was working on this mission."

The door opened.

Akutagawa greeted them, back to Atsushi, getting ready to explain

"Please forg-"

He was cut off by Chuuya exclaiming

"A Tiger?"

"So fluffy" Dazai inched forward to stroke it, Chuuya grabbed the collar of his jacket to stop him, as Atsushi growled at him

"Tiger?" Akutagawa turned around "Yes. A tiger! I decided I needed a pet tiger, they're all the rage for rich teenagers, so I thought why not?" he trailed off, collars still in his hand

Atsushi wagged his tail, somehow managing to look guilty, he had panicked and didn't quite know what to do.

"O...kay." a pause

"Hang on, aren't you 20?" This was Dazai, who held back by Chuuya, was still struggling to try and touch the tiger,

"I was just picking a collar for him, which do you think?" he held up the options, cursing himself for extending this torture.

"The teal one, it suits his colouring. Although they're both far to small" Chuuya replied.

Akutagawa laughed, panic adding a slight maniacal edge to it

"Yeah, I was expecting a young cub, not this eight-and-a-half-foot giant"

"I just remembered Dazai and I have some business to discuss, be in my office in half an hour?"

"Yes Chuuya"

The door slammed shut behind them,

"What an interesting conundrum Chuuya, how did young Akutagawa-kun get such a big Tiger through security?" Dazai mused as they walked down the corridor

"Are you really that stupid Dazai?!"

"What? You should've let me pet it, such a fluffy tiger, such powerful claws!"

Chuuya shook his head, if Dazai wasn't going to realise it was his subordinate, he wasn't going to tell him.

Well, not until he had more information.

He was going to enjoy teasing the younger couple.

Closing the door behind Chuuya, Akutagawa turned to Atsushi, who was still in tiger form,

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I panicked,"

Akutagawa shook his head, the damage was done now,

"Why are you still in Tiger form?"

"When my transformation is unplanned, I tend to crash and fall asleep within minutes of turning back,"

"Well, my room is quite close, think you can make it?"

"I'll try."

"The meeting should only take 2 to 3 hours, is that long enough for you to recover?"

"Should be" Atsushi smiled.

Akutagawa cursed as Atsushi thumped to the floor at the start of the corridor, he loved his corner room as he had two glass walls and an unapparelled view of Yokohama, but right now it seemed miles away as he started dragging his unconscious boyfriend down the corridor. He got to his door, breathing hard, wishing he'd done more weight training. He used Rashomon to open the door as he tried to manoeuvre Atsushi through the doorway, almost dropping him, as he realised his stupidity. Finally using Rashomon, Akutagawa tucked Atsushi into his bed, closing the blackout curtains, he didn't want the setting sun to wake Atsushi up too early, he needed the weretiger awake for the evening he had planned. He had grabbed the teal collar before they left his office, he left it on his bedside table, hoping Atsushi was still up for wearing it. He checked his watch, he had five minutes left to get to Chuuya's office, the mission wasn't for a few weeks but it required an extortionate amount of pre-planning. He placed a kiss on Atsushi's forehead before making his way to the meeting.

Atsushi woke up, disorientated in the darkness. The feel of expensive sheets on his skin made him realise he was in Akutagawa's bed, he reached up to turn on the bedside lamps. He checked the time, he had slept for nearly two and half hours, Akutagawa's meeting should be over soon. He stretched, spying the collar on the bedside table, he slipped it on, it took him a few goes to get the collar tight enough. He shivered, the sensation of the leather around his neck was foreign but pleasurable. He slipped his t-shirt off, the delicate metal chains tickling him when he moved. His cock was already half hard, he opened the bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube Akutagawa had stashed there, it was rare for Akutagawa to want to top so Atsushi wanted to make sure he was ready for him.

Eyes closed, Atsushi moaned at the sensations of his own fingers in his ass, it was taking too much willpower to stop from pushing himself over the edge, he hit his prostate,

"Ahhhh Akutagawa," he moaned

"Yes Atsushi?"

"Fuck," Atsushi's eyes opened, "have you been there long?"

Akutagawa was stood at the foot of his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, Atsushi didn't know how he had missed him entering the room,

"Long enough to enjoy the show, you look beautiful fucking yourself open on my bed, wearing nothing but that collar."

Atsushi reached up to pull Akutagawa on to the bed, kissing him as he pulled of his boxers, stroking his already hard cock. Atsushi grabbed a condom from the desk, sliding it on to Akutagawa before covering it in lube.

Akutagawa slowly thrust into Atsushi, giving him time to adjust, he set a slow pace, he never had much stamina when he topped and he wanted to make the most of it. Atsushi moaned as Akutagawa quickly hit his prostate, he hooked his finger in the collar bringing Atsushi's mouth up to meet his, Atsushi moaned into the kiss,

"I'm close,"

Akutagawa's thrust became more erratic, moving his hand to stroke Atsushi's cock, they were both moaning each other's names as they came. Akutagawa collapsed on top of Atsushi,

"That collar suits you, although I think it'd look hotter if you had your ears and tails out." Akutagawa kissed him

"We've got all night, how about a round two?" Atsushi grinned.

The next morning Atsushi slid out of a side exit and walked straight into Dazai, who was also wearing last nights clothes.

"Atsushi-kun! What a great morning for a walk isn't it? I heard an interesting story from the guards, did you know Akutagawa-kun has a pet tiger?" Dazai said with far too much enthusiasm, for the early hour,

"No? What a strange pet," Atsushi stammered.

It was going to be a long walk to the agency.

Akutagawa got out of the shower to a hammering on his door,

"The boss wants to see you now" Chuuya yelled through the door. Akutagawa hastily threw his clothes on,

"Why?" he asked as they made their way to Mori's office.

"Who knows, but it was important enough to disturb my lie in," he grumbled.

He stopped at the Mori's door, knocking on it,

"Enter"

"Akutagawa-kun, Chuuya-san, thank you for coming." The cheer in his voice was mildly terrifying. Chuuya paused, he had been trying to leave but it looks like this 'talk' was for him to.

"Now, you both know the Port Mafia is a very tolerant place, do what you like, hell do _who _you like as long as it's legal, well legal-ish. But word of your new pet 'tiger' has some of the security staff very worried Akutagawa." He paused,

Akutagawa bowed, "I'm –"

"No, it's fine, I've told them it was just a silly rumour, no-one happened to see this 'tiger' so they were easily placated. But, what _is _worrying me, is this security footage I happened to review this morning."

The TV behind him played the footage of Akutagawa dragging an unconscious Atsushi across the hall to his bedroom door.

"You have an ability," Chuuya muttered in disbelief,

"Yes, Chuuya-san is correct, why didn't you use your ability?"

"I panicked,"

"I expect better of you Akutagawa, dating a detective agency member, one you've tried to kill on multiple occasions," he sighed, "I thought my underlings had better taste than that."

Akutagawa just stared, he was used to being yelled at by Mori, but it felt like he was a child, being scolded by a parent.

"And you, Chuuya-san, brining that traitor into my building."  
"He was here for a meeting you demanded," Chuuya answered

"True, but he didn't have to _stay_, the guards were very confused when they saw a traitor strolling down the halls."

Chuuya cursed Dazai under his breath, he couldn't do anything sneakily.

"Boys, what I'm trying to get at is, do not bring your boyfriends to work again, I don't care if you have bedrooms here, you both have fancy enough apartments. Use them."

"Yes boss," they answered.

"Good, you are dismissed."

They bowed before leaving.

"Oh god, I've never felt so embarrassed"

"If it makes you feel better, it's not as scary as Koyou having the same conversation with you, she was so, so mad when Dazai and I first started dating," he paused "I've setup some cameras in the agencies main office, I think they should have got to work by now, want to see how their morning is going?"

"Sure, wait, why do you have cameras in the agencies office?"

Chuuya blushed, "Dazai and I play some…games. Actually, you should try some with Atsushi they really spice things up."

"I'll uhh mention it to him."

They arrived at Chuuya's office, he switched on his computer and opened up the camera feed, the picture and sound were clear,

"Perfect timing,"

They watched as Atsushi and Dazai entered the office,

"Dazai you're late again!" Kunikida yelled.

"I found a new place for a suicide attempt, Atsushi-kun here saved me," he explained in his usual melodramatic way.

"Did it involve getting attacked by Chuuya's teeth Dazai?" Ranpo enquired

Dazai blushed,

"No, I umm, damnit he bit above the bandages didn't he." He slumped into his desk chair; it was useless arguing against Ranpo. They other ADA members started asking him questions about his relationship with Chuuya, he quickly tried to change the subject,

"Have you heard that Akutagawa got a pet tiger? He was so fluffy, perfect snowy white, black stripes, stupid Chuuya wouldn't let me pet him," he pouted,

"Dazai are you blind?" Kunikida asked

"Huh?"

"Hey, Atsushi where did you get that collar?" Ranpo enquired,

Atsushi blushed crimson, he was going to kill Dazai for bringing up the tiger and maybe Akutagawa for letting him leave with it still on.

"It was a gift," a pause, "from Akutagawa" he muttered the last part.

"Atsushi, how could you? Dating a Port Mafia member!" Dazai overdid it with the mock outrage.

"Hypocrite" Atsushi muttered, trying to focus on his work, and failing at ignoring the rest of the ADA members and their questions.

"Do you feel better now?" Chuuya asked,

"Yeah, although I think Atsushi may kill me for letting him out with that collar on."

Chuuya smirked, "I was right though, that colour suits him perfectly."


End file.
